


The further we walk

by Celestlian



Category: 100 - The Imaginary Body
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Setting, Gen, Genderbent Ketu, Heterosexual Character, I love this play, Implied Crush, It's so awesome, Philosophy, Rare Fandoms, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The further we walk, the further we are from the truth. Do you want that?" </p><p>"What do you think?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The further we walk

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this fic, I think you need to have an idea of '100'. If you want to find out, just go here: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/100_(play)

He wasn't sure what to say. 

She'd sussed him out. She'd rendered him completely speechless with just her mouth. 

_"You're scared of yourself."_

It reverberated around in his mind. Those four words. What did they mean?

He opened his mouth, then closed it, like a fish gulping for air. She looked at him. Nia and Alex followed her gaze. Surprisingly, the latter didn't intervene, but let the black haired girl take her observations further.  

"It seems like you are lost for words."

"I most assure you, I am not." 

She laughed a little. "Then why did you not talk for a long time?" 

Her smile made him annoyed. "You think it's funny, how I don't know what to say? You think it's funny that I can't find my own damn memories?" he asked quietly in a low, threatening tone.

She was shocked. "No, I just-"

"You have a nerve, insulting me like that," he continued. She shuffled her feet and looked down. 

"...Sorry." 

There was a pause before he spoke. He was calming down. 

"It doesn't matter. You'll have moved on after this. You won't remember a thing." 

"I know," she said quietly. She then looked up at him. "It's strange. You shout at the others, but not at me. Why?" 

He looked at her before turning so she was facing his back. 

"I'm not answering that question." 

She hesitated before moving forward so she was near one of the chairs. "So you would rather ignore yourself than admit what you feel."

"Yes." 

"Isn't that slightly, well...cowardly?" 

"Excuse me?" he turned round to face her. She sat on a chair, looking at him and swinging her legs back and forth. 

"It is. It's what many people feel, including myself. You'd rather ignore your situation than accept your fate."

"That's not cowardice." 

"That's what they all say." 

He decided to change the subject. "Those are your observations. May I dictate mine?" 

"If you wish," she replied calmly. 

"Your feet never touch the ground when you sit." 

"Height difference," she answered without hesitation. 

"What about the fact that you always observe?"  

"It's who I am. You can't change who you are."

"What about who you're attracted to?" 

She looked taken aback. She had gotten up, and was now staring at him, as if almost offended. "That's an extremely personal question." 

"So you'd rather ignore yourself than admit what you feel," he said, echoing her earlier words.

"I told you, _everyone_ feels like that sometimes." 

"You know, the further we walk, the further we are from the truth. Do you want that?" 

"What do you think?" 

"I think you've made your answer very clear," he said with a slight chuckle, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his suit, watching her. She didn't answer for a few moments. Then, her eyes met his.

"I've chosen my memory." 

"Will it be interesting?" 

"To you, maybe." 

"Hmm. Well, why don't we give it a go?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> '100' is a play by The Imaginary Body. Just search it on Google and some useful things are bound to come up. 
> 
> I think Ketu and the Guide are two very strange people. They are both trying to pursue the truth, and I think it's what connects them.


End file.
